Where's My Hoodie?(I Guess It's Yours Now)
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: Its canon that Star steals Marco's hoodies. A one shot about this.


**So I've seen some panels from the SVTFOE comics. And apparently it's canon that Star steals Marco's hoodies, which I find adorable! Sooo of course I have to write a fic!:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Star!" Marco called while rifling through the laundry, "Star have you seen my hoodie?"

No response.

"Star?! Where are you?" He called a little louder, exiting the laundry room that was off the pantry.

"Kitchen!" came the slightly muffled reply.

He strolled out of the pantry and saw Star's striped, legging clad legs peeking out from behind the open fridge door.

"Whatcha need Marco?" she said, her head behind the door still.

"I'm looking for my hoodie. It's my favorite one."

"Aren't all your hoodies the same."

"Yea but this one is perfect because it's perfectly broke in and the right amount of softness. I've had it for 2 years...and it should have been in the dryer."

"Ohhh, wait sorry." Star finally closed the fridge door to reveal that instead of her usual mint green dress she was wearing...

His hoodie.

"Star, wha-"

"I'm so sorry Marco, I spilled some stuff on my dress and my wand is upstairs so I went to see of anything of mine was in the dryer. It wasn't but your hoodie was in there so I thought I could wear it until I got a clean dress." It all came out in a rush, with her nervously gripping a soda can.

"It's ok Star, I don't mine if you wear it." He smiled.

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost it."

"Thanks Marco!" She turned and skipped to the living room.

Marco couldn't help himself from grinning back.

She looked sort of...cute in his hoodie. It was slightly too big for her so the oversize fit covered her hands and hung to mid thigh.

Yea, cute.

 **A few weeks later.**

"Ready for Friendship Thursday?" Marco called.

"Yup! I have the nachos!" Star strolled into the living room in her leggings, a pair of shorts, and...

His hoodie.

He raised his brows.

"You comfy?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Yup! I wanted to be comfy so I thought I could borrow another hoodie of yours?"

Marco chuckled.

"No problem. Just don't let it end up in your room again."

"No problem!"

Not at all a problem, he thought. After all, she looked pretty freaking adorable.

He bit back a smile as the movie started.

 **A couple months later.**

"Star!" Marco strode into her room.

"Yea?" She glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

Marco put his hands on his hips.

"Almost all of my hoodies are gone! I thought I asked you NOT to have them end up in your room!" Star gave him a sheepish look.

"Um.."She glanced around her messy room, "I'll have all of them to you in an hour!"

"Thank you." He left her room.

Star took a deep breath.

"Ok wand. A spell to find Marco's hoodies. Hmmm." Star chewed her wand, trying to think of a way to get Marco's hoodies back to him.

...

An hour later Star walked into Marco's room, her arms full.

"Ok Marco, I think this is all of them!" She cheerfully exclaimed, dumping the armload of hoodies on Marco's bed, "There may be one or two missing but that's ok right?"

"Yea I guess you can hold on to one or two. Thanks Star!" Marco commenced to hanging up his precious hoodies.

"You're welcome! I promise they won't all end up in my room again." She grinned, prancing back out of the room.

He smiled. She could keep one or two. After all, she did like them. And she did look cute.

* * *

 **2 Years Later  
**

It was late at night. Marco was on his laptop, bouncing between online shopping and looking at concert tickets. Suddenly he gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Love Sentence reunion tour tickets?! I have to tell Star!" He glanced at the clock.

Almost 1 AM.

Yea she should be awake. Quietly he tiptoed across the hall and lightly knocked on her door.

"Star?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Star are you awake? I have really cool news" He said a little louder. He wasn't worried about waking his parents, they slept through anything.

Star barely could process what was happening, she heard a knocking on her door and glanced at her clock.

1 AM?

"Whaaa?" Star sleepily opened her door.

"Star guess what?1 I found concert tick-" Marco noticed her pajamas, "ets." he gulped.

"Hmm? Tickets for what?" She asked him. Then noticed his staring.

"Why are you..?" She glanced down, then back up at Marco's rather red face. Her own face felt flushed as she remembered what exactly she was wearing.

The red sleeves covered her hands, the hem barely brushing her bare mid-thighs. Although still oversized it now fit her chest and hips a bit tighter than it did a few years ago.

It was his hoodie she had first stolen 2 years ago.

Marco sputtered.

"I, uh, I can explain." Star herself was stuttering.

Marco's face still was red and he opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"Sorrymirror'sringinggottago."

She slammed the door and leaned against it, her heart beating rapidly.

Marco stood on the other side of the wooden door, his heart racing, face flushed.

"What. Just happened."

She had looked... _hot_.

He'd been noticing just how beautiful she was lately but this.

She was _hot_ , his hoodie still was big on her in some places. In others...and then the bare legs...

He shook his head. Stop it, he scolded himself.

He tried to sleep.

The next morning Star could barely make eye contact with him.

She was so embarrassed!

She couldn't believe he saw her in his hoodie, she had "borrowed" it awhile ago and had forgotten to ever give it back. It smelled like Marco and she had developed the habit in sleeping in it.

It was comfy after all.

That didn't excuse what happened last night though.

She looked up to see him staring at her.

Marco couldn't help it. He couldn't shake the image of that hoodie on her.

Awkward silence followed the two for a few days.

Until Marco strolled into Star's room. Something red in his hands.

"Oh, uh, hi Marco."

Marco handed her the red thing. It was his hoodie.

"Found it in the dryer. I guess its yours now."

Star blushed profusely and mumbled a thank you as she reached out and took it from him. His hand lingered.

"It, uh, looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Like... _really_ good."

"Marco?"

He took a step forward and pulled her into him, firmly pressing his lips to hers.

In her shock Star dropped the hoodie, her surprise was short lived as the kiss continued and she dug her finger into his hair.

Finally they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching.

Star's hearts were glowing.

"You've always looked so adorable in that hoodie. Now you look hot." He admitted.

"I've slept in that hoodie for awhile now."

"Hmm like two years awhile?"

"Yes." A comfortable silence.

"Star?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

She briefly kissed him.

"I love you too."


End file.
